


Before You Go

by rubikscalamity



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubikscalamity/pseuds/rubikscalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray tries to make it out of the office with his pride but he gets stopped by Joel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda my farewell to Ray, my last hurrah of sorts. I don't know if he'll come up in future fics because I'm weird like that and it feels kinda awkward. I hope everything works out for him, though!

Ray was at the office early to clean out his desk. He wanted to pack up his things and get out before the rest of the guys came in, get away clean. He knew as soon as he'd see their faces the tears would start, and he wanted to keep his dignity until he got home.

He placed his Xbox carefully in the box along with the few trinkets he kept on his desk. Ray took one last look around the room, one of the many, where he'd filmed and recorded countless videos with some of the greatest people he'd ever met.

It was a hard decision but he'd made it. From here on out Ray would stream from his cosy apartment. Now he wasn't stuck in the endless cycle of GTA and Minecraft. He could play whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, and get paid to do so.

He flicked off the lights and carried his box down the hall slowly. Ahead of him a door swung open and out stepped a scruffy Joel with dishevelled hair. His T-shirt was slightly wrinkled and he had a two empty beer bottles in hand. He sauntered down the hall until he got to Ray.

"Hey, uh-" Joel glanced down at the box and its contents. "So I guess this is it, huh? Your last moment as an Achievement Hunter. I'm gonna miss you and that hoodie of yours, y'know."

Ray kept his eyes on the ground as he chuckled in response. Tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Although, there's this one thing I've been meaning to do since I first met you. I might as well do it **_before you go_** ," Joel continued.

Ray looked up, his eyes focused on Joel's amber ones. The older grasped his chin and pulled them into a sweet kiss, the faint taste of Corona lingered on Joel's lips.

Before Ray knew it the kiss was over, and Joel was making his way towards the kitchen. "If you're ever free you should come over some time," he called over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.


End file.
